


You Look Good In Ribbons

by LiquidStrychnine



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidStrychnine/pseuds/LiquidStrychnine
Summary: Sano and the reader engage in some blooplay





	You Look Good In Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Please practice bloodplay safely!!

_THUNK_ I had only just walked out of the club when I was hit with something blunt, hard enough to knock me out. When I woke up, I was blinded before a man promptly moved the light from my eyes. It was Sano. The man I'd sat next to at the club the night before. Or at least I thought it was the night before. It seemed like enough time had passed that it was the next day. Of course I couldn't tell because I was _trapped inside a basement medical lab._

Sano walks over and sits down next to me, asking me questions about my medical history and everything else as if this was a normal checkup at the doctor's office. Afterwards he smiles, leaning in and injecting me with what he described as anaesthesia. When I wake up, he cuts at my arm, yanking on my tendons and telling me I've spent too much time on the computer. I want to scream as he tugs but my body won't allow me. _This is some effective anaesthesia..._ I think to myself in despair. 

After his little playtime with my body once I woke up, I started to bend my legs to prevent them from falling asleep. Sano stated bluntly that it was a good idea and that I didn't want to get DVT now. He walked over, looking down at me and smirking. I decided to be a smart ass and told him it'd be better if I could walk around. “Surprising that you'd joke with your kidnapper.” He said before turning back around and going to his table.

After I woke up I turned and looked at him before spitting out, “You're just like a snake, you son of a bitch.” Sano raised an eyebrow to my hostility and smirked. “You realize I'm a naga, right?” I shook my head. “No fucking way.” I stated before he opened his mouth, revealing a black tongue and sharp teeth. “I mean, I'm not a vampire.” He chuckled. I couldn't believe it. I was too shocked and I passed out.

\--

Eyes opening and wrists aching from being locked into place, I searched around. By now I was used to laying on Sano's operating table. I tugged at my restraints, feeling them loosen slightly. _Aha..._ I thought to myself, tugging a little harder. It burned and ached, the leather streaking red across my wrists and hands as I finally freed them. _Finally._ I tried to move my legs to walk around but they flopped off the table along with the rest of my body, practically useless. I made a tch sound and crawled over to the sleeping man in front of me. 

Once I reached his body, I used all my strength to hoist myself up into his lap, rousing him from his sleep. “What the FUCK?” He practically yelled in my ear, “What are you DOING?” I smirk, leaning into him, “What does it look like I'm doing, Sano?” I leaned into his neck and licked a small trail along it, making him gasp and wrap his arms around me. I nipped at him slightly, making him gasp again before pulling back. “I can feel that you're okay with this” I chuckled, rubbing myself on his hard cock poking at his pants. 

Sano let out a low hissing noise, reminding me sharply that he wasn't human. He slammed me down on the operation table, locking me into place again, and smirking at me. He picked up a scalpel. I gulped as the light glinted off of it, making me pant slightly in anticipation. He leaned into me and bit his lip before asking in a low tone, “Are you scared?” I shook my head and looked down at him, “Please...” 

He pressed the blade into my stomach suddenly, making me arch my back into it, and groan. “Do you like that, angel?” I nodded weakly, panting. “Heh. I'll carve you up nice and good then. I bet you'll look good in ribbons.” He said, spreading my legs and tracing along the inside of my thigh. I moaned again, the pain pulsing through my body, but I could feel myself getting more aroused by the second. I decided it was time to start begging. “Please, Sano. Please. Stop teasing me like this. I need you...” He turned a dark shade of red before climbing up onto the table and hoisting my hips up onto his own.

“If that's what you need...” He panted, “Because I need this too.” He unzipped his pants, his hard dick pressing against me. He rubbed against me, making my whole body tremble, before pushing into me slowly. My blood spread across his pants and the pain turned me on more. “Ohh god, Sano. Fuck me.” Sano chuckled lowly, leaning over my body and hissing into my ear, thrusting suddenly. 

My hands reached up and I tugged at his shirt. He obliged, taking it off while still thrusting before leaning back over me and biting into my shoulder hard enough to break skin. My stomach pressed against his bare sin and I dug my nails into his back, dragging them down hard. I kept scratching at him as he fucked me, drawing blood and rubbing into it with my hands. I pulled my hands away and started licking at them while looking Sano in the eyes. His breath got more ragged and his thrusts grew erratic and rough.

“Cum inside of me, Sano...” I groaned, tighting around his cock as my own orgasm racked my body, making me shake against him. As I came, Sano did as well, thrusting in hard one final time before filling me up. He pulled out and smirked as he spread me, watching his cum leak out of me and then looking up into my eyes. “You're so sexy..” He smiled more softly this time before climbing off the table and grabbing a rag. He soaked it in alcohol and walked back over to me, tending to my cuts.

He undid the restraints and ran his fingers softly along my cheek before kissing me deeply. “I love you, angel.” I blushed and rubbed my nose back and forth against his before responding with a soft “I love you too” before passing out.

–

As I woke up, I climbed off the table right as Sano walked in. “Oh perfect timing.” He said, dropping a duffle bag roughly onto the floor. He unzipped it, revealing a human, as he hoisted him onto the table and locked him in. “What the fuck are you doing to me?!” The man yelled, struggling against the restraints. Sano handed me a knife, “Would you do the honors?” He asked. “I don't know how...” I mumbled. He grabbed my hand, pressing his chest up against my back and whispering softly into my ear, “I can teach you so many things..” I smiled, blushing again and leaning back into him, his arm guiding my knife as it pressed into the man. He let out a shrill scream but I couldn't stop now. The feeling was intoxicating, just like Sano, and I never wanted to turn back.


End file.
